A New Hope
by DMSJ1995
Summary: Out of all my friends I was posted to be the normal one to a point. I was posted to be the human. This was never posted to happen. I never wanted this to happen to me. But it did and I am just going to buck it up and roll with it. I am a vampire now and I am so lost.(I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. R: T-M.)
1. Chapter 1

Out of all my friends I was posted to be the normal one to a point. I was posted to be the human. This was never posted to happen. I never wanted this to happen to me. But it did and I am just going to buck it up and roll with it. I am a vampire now and I am so lost.

I felt different. Something was not right. When I opened my eyes, I looked around. I was in the Salvatore's house. I was hungry, thirsty. Everything was enhanced feeling. I could hear everything going on. What was going on?

"Hey sleepyhead." Elena said at the door way.

"Hey what happened? I feel different." I said.

"Matt, I don't know how to tell you this. But something happened." She told me.

"What happen? Is everyone okay?" I asked worried.

"Hey Matt. How you are feeling?" Stefan asking me coming inside the room.

"Yeah. Just feel a little bit weird." I told him truthfully.

He looked over to Elena and asked,

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I don't know how to. But I was just about too." She told him.

"Tell me what?" I asked him.

"Matt, there was an accident happened. You were injured really badly. So, Elena gave you some of her blood to heal you up. You remember that?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah. I remember that. So?" I asked.

"Well, afterwards there was another one. You were driving with something important. Then you were attacked. Matt, you were killed." Stefan said.

"Wait… What?" I asked confused.

That can't be right. I couldn't have been killed. I am right here. I am breathing. I don't get it. How did I live then if I was killed? Then it hit me I looked over to Stefan and Elena. Elena couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Matt, I am so sorry. It's yours choose what you want to happen." Elena said.

"I died with your blood in me. Meaning, I am a vampire." I asked them. But they didn't have to answer me. I know.

"You haven't turned. It's your chose if you want to drink the blood or not. If not Matt then we will make sure you are confirmable though the last bit." Stefan said.

I looked at them. I don't know what I want. I need time to think everything out. I can't believe this. I was posted to be the only one that is human in my group of friends. Now this happened and I am lost on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at them. I don't know what I want. I need time to think everything out. I can't believe this. I was posted to be the only one that is human in my group of friends. Now this happened and I am lost on what to do.

*Elena's POV*

We left the room to give Matt some time to think everything over. Every one of our friends were downstairs in the den. They were waiting for Matt to wake up. Stefan and I enter the room. Everyone looked at us.

"That went good." Damon said sarcassict.

"Damon, not now please?" I asked him.

He gave me a smile that he understands. I never wanted this for Matt. He never wanted this. I will understand whatever he decides to do. It's his choose. We all are behind him.

"So, does he know what he wants?" Caroline asked.

"No. He just wants to be alone right now. He needs to think things over. But he will figure it out. Whatever he decides we will all stand behind it." I said.

"So, now what?" Jeremy asked.

"We wait for his decide. Just make him comfortable and talking to him about his oppactions." Stefan said.

*Matt's POV*

I got out of the bed. I was looking around. I could tell everything was changing. All my sences were different. The sun and light was bothering me. I then heard footsteps coming up to the door. I then saw the door open to see Stefan.

"Hey Matt. How are you doing?" He asked me.

"That sucks. I don't know what I want. I was post to be the one out of all our wacky friends to be human. To grow old and die. To be sort of normal." I told him truthfully.

"I know. But you know the decide is your's. Only yours to make." He told me.

"Yeah I know. Thanks man." I said.

"Always. Whatever you need just let us know." He told me.

There was one thing I wanted. I wanted to talk to one person. I know it's crazy to even think about talking to her. But right now that is all I want. I looked at Stefan and asked,

"Do you know where my phone is?"

"Yeah. It's with your things." He said handing me a bag of things I had on me.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I pulled out my phone and looked there my contacts for her number. I know one day that it would be handy. I then pressed her number and waited. I then heard someone on the other line.

"Matt?" I heard.

"Hey Rebekah." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rebekah." I said.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" She asked me. I can hear loud noise in the background. I wonder where she is at.

"No. I am lost. I don't know what to do." I told her truthfully.

"What's going on?" She asked me worried.

"I am right now in the transition into a vampire. I haven't drunk blood yet." I told her.

It went quiet on the other side. I can hear that it's quiet in the background too. She must have moved to a quieter spot. She then asked,

"What happened? Who do I have to kill?"

I couldn't help but snicker at that. She always so caring over me. I know why. That is what makes her amazing. I then said,

"I truly don't know who attacked me. But I had Elena's blood in me when I somehow got killed. So, I am here. It just all happened so quickly."

"What are you going to do? Matt, I know you never wanted to me a vampire. But truthfully, I don't want to see you leave us this way. You can do so much good." She told me.

"I think I know. But I want to know one thing. Where are you?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked me.

"Just want to think of the place you are at. So please will you tell me." I told her.

"New Orleans. A place that once was my home." She told me.

"I always wanted to see that place. Is it as amazing as everyone says? Does the party never end?" I asked her.

"Always. It's New Orleans. It's amazing." She told me. I then heard someone calling her name. "Matt, I must sadly go. But just remember this Matt I always had feelings for you. You helped me believe in true love again. I will never forget you. Choose what's best for you and not for everyone else."

"I will Rebekah. Thanks for being yourself. See you." I said. Then we hanged up on each other.

I know I have a huge thing to think about. I can either not drink blood and die as a human like always wanted and my life ends there. Or I can drink blood and finish the transition and be a vampire like the rest of my friends. Be with everyone. I think I have made my decision. I just the others to help me. Rebekah is right. I need to do this for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I have a huge thing to think about. I can either not drink blood and die as a human like always wanted and my life ends there. Or I can drink blood and finish the transition and be a vampire like the rest of my friends. Be with everyone. I think I have made my decision. I just the others to help me. Rebekah is right. I need to do this for me.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs to where everyone was. I was right. Everyone was here. I know my true family would be here. I know they would never let me down. I just stood there for a moment to see who was all here.

"Matt, what are you doing out of bed?" Caroline asked me all caring.

"I want to talk to you all. I have decided. It's the best one for me." I told them.

"Okay Matt. What's on your mind?" Stefan asked me.

"Whatever you choose we all will support you on it." Elena told me.

I looked at them all. I can't believe I was going to say these words. But this is my best choose. I am not going to back away from it. I then said,

"I want to finish the transition."

"Really? Don't get me wrong. But are you sure Matt? This is a big step. We don't want you to regret it." Caroline asked me.

"I am sure. I have more in my life. I know I never wanted this before. It won't have been my first choose. But between the two chooses I have. This is the best one. I am not really to die." I told them.

"Very well. What blood type do you want?" Damon asked me as he got up. He was trying to be funny. But I didn't think it was funny. He knows that. He then walked away.

"Come sit down. We will help you throw this." Stefan said.

It has been a while since that day. Everyone has been helping me with the change. It wasn't that bad. But wasn't that easy. Bonnie made me a daylight ring. I was happy about that. Today I was hanging out with everyone in the Grill. They want me to use to humans and everything.

"How you are doing Matt?" Caroline asked me. She has been asking me that every day now since I decided.

"I am fine Care. I promise." I told her.

"I have to admit. You are doing better than any newbie vampire I have met. That's saying something." Damon said.

"I am going to talk that as a compliant." I said.

We were having a great time. It was just like old times. Like nothing really changed. But there was one thing I want to since I turned into a vampire. I want to go to New Orleans. I want to see one person and that's where they are.

"Hey guys. Can I ask for a favor?" I asked them.

"Sure Mattie. What's up?" Elena asked.

"There is one place I want to go. I need to see someone to tell them what happened." I told them.

"Sure Matt. Where do you want to go?" Stefan asked me.

I looked at everyone. I don't know who they are going to like this. But I want this. I hope they will help me with it. I then said,

"New Orleans."


	5. Chapter 5

"New Orleans."

"Okay. What's in New Orleans?" Bonnie asked me.

"Just someone I want to see." I told them. I really didn't want to tell them everything. Because I don't know how they will react if they find out I want to see Rebekah.

"I am in. It's the town that always parties. I would love to see what that has became since I was last there." Damon said.

"Okay. If that's what you want Matt. We will go to New Orleans." Stefan said.

Everyone else agreed to join us. So, it has been decided. We are going to New Orleans. I will get to see Rebekah again. I want to talk to her. I know she might think I am dead. I just haven't found the words to say to her. So, this was the best way to do it.

*Rebekah's POV*

I was sitting in my room thinking. I haven't gotten Matt out of my head. I know what he decided. He never wanted this life. I just hope they made sure he was happy when he left us. I have been hiding in my room ever since I heard from him.

"My dear sister, you have been in this room for days. What may be the problem?" Elijah asked me from my door way.

"What not happy that your once lover don't love you again?" Klaus commented.

I grabbed the heaviest and hardest thing in my reach and I throw it at him. I know it won't hurt him but still I need to something. I then said,

"I don't care who he ends up with. I just want to be left alone."

"But Rebekah, you are worrying us. We have never show you like this since…" Then Elijah stopped there. He knows when the last time I was this crushed. Since 1919 went I thought Marcelwas dead.

"Well, you two leave her alone. Can't you see she is heartbroken." Hayley said.

"But why would she be? Everyone she loves is fine and alive." Klaus said.

"Niklaus if you don't shut up and leave me alone. I swear the witches will be your last problem." I told him. He shut up. He knows I meant it. He then left me. Hayley and Elijah were still standing there.

"Rebekah, if you don't mind me asking. Who are you grieving over?" Hayley asked me.

I looked over to her. I know she wasn't going to hurt my feelings or anything. She cares and want to know to help me. I know my oldest brother would respect me. I then said,

"Matt."


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt."

*Matt's POV*

We just landed in New Orleans. I looked around. It was so happy to be here. I can't wait to see her. We then got out to the town. I didn't really think anything over.

"So, where are we staying?" Caroline asked.

"Damon, you were the one who said they would take care of it." Elena said.

"Ops. I forgot. We will figure something out." Damon said.

I just walked away from the ground. I know known where I am going. I just let my feet take me away. It just feels right. I was lead to a place called Rousseau's. I entered in and looked around. I went to the bar.

"How may I get you?" A blonde hair girl asked me. I looked at her name tag to get her name. It's Camille.

"Nothing. I am looking for someone. Maybe you can help me." I told her.

"A cutie like you looking for someone. Shouldn't that person be looking for you. But who are you look for?" She asked me.

"Her name is Rebekah Mikaelson. Can you tell me where she is staying?" I asked her.

She looked token back. She then said,

"Oh boy. What do you have to do with her? Or even that family?" She asked me.

"I am old friend of hers. Her brothers I am not that fan of. So, can you place help me?" I asked her.

She then told me where to find her. I thanked her and went back to meet the others again. They were all still standing there. Bonnie then asked,

"Where did you go?"

"I know where we can stay. Just follow me." I said. I grabbed my things and went to where Camille told me.

*Rebekah's POV*

I was hanging out in the compound. Hayley was with me. I got along with her since she came into this family. I think she was scared I would do something I would regret if I was alone. I was still grieving. I thought I would never felt like this before.

"Here. So, tea." Hayley said handing me a cup.

"Thanks. You know I am posting to be watching you. Not the other way around." I told her taking the cup.

"I know. But let's just go with us hanging out." Hayley suggested to me.

"Deal." I said.

We were having a good time. Klaus and Elijah came to see what we are doing. They saw us just relaxing there. Marcel joined with them. I know Elijah wanted to make sure I was okay. I didn't say anything to them.

"Klaus, these people say they know you and your siblings." Diego said coming into the compound with a group of people.

I then saw who were behind them. I stood up. How dare they come here? They couldn't protect Matt. I was about to say something until I saw the one person I thought I never get to see again. Standing there in front looking at me was Matt.


	7. Chapter 7

I then saw who were behind them. I stood up. How dare they come here? They couldn't protect Matt. I was about to say something until I saw the one person I thought I never get to see again. Standing there in front looking at me was Matt.

I just stood there. I thought he didn't do it. He told me he never wanted to be like us. He always wanted to be the human. Why would do it? I didn't care for those questions right now. All I cared was that he was here and alive. I just ran over to him.

I didn't care who was watching or anything. I just wanted to hug him. Be in his arms. That is what I was going to do. I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. I was happy right now. When, he put me down I considered his eyes. He gave me a smile. He was a vampire. He finished the transformation. I can't believe it.

"You did it." I said surprised.

"Yeah. I did it. Like you said on the phone. I have more to bring to the world. I wasn't ready yet. Hey, it's not that bad being a vampire." He told me.

"Looks who is alive. Isn't that amazing." Klaus said.

I turn to look over to my brother. He was just being rude. He really didn't care if he was alive or not. I then said,

"Shut up Klaus."

"What it's amazing he alive little sister? You were just so upset about him being dead. Now he's not." He commented.

"Happy to see you alive and fine Matt. Don't want to be rude. But what are you guys doing here any ways." Elijah asked.

"Just wanted to see the town and everything." Damon said.

"Very well." My older brother said.

"Come on I will show you to some rooms. Follow me." I said I then took them to some spare rooms.

*Matt's POV*

Later that day we were all looking around the place they called home. But also, the compound. What I found out was that they were at war with the witches, werewolves, and vampires. But they got most vampires on their sides.

Who all live here was them, this guy name Marcel. Also, Hayley who was pregnant with Klaus kid. I was confused on how that happened when he is a vampire. I thought they couldn't have kids. But Rebekah explain it all to us. It only happened because he was a werewolf at first then turned into vampire. So, a loop hole around that. Shockley.

I was looking around. I then saw Hayley there. I then said,

"It's been a while since we saw you."

"Yeah. It has been awhile. But things happen. Look at you. What happen to not being like one of them?" She asked me.

"I know. I said I never will be a vampire. But like you just said things happen. But I wasn't ready to leave this world just yet. So, my only choose was to go throw the transformation. I don't regret it." I told her.

"I bet." She said.

"So, what do you know what you are having?" I said looking at her small belly bump.

"A girl." She told me.

"Do you have names yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet. But I will figure something out." She told me.

We then walked the compound a little bit longer. Until Elijah showed up. I think there is something going on between him and Hayley. Did Elijah fall for a new girl? Better then Katherine. At less Hayley won't use or play with his feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

We then walked the compound a little bit longer. Until Elijah showed up. I think there is something going on between him and Hayley. Did Elijah fall for a new girl? Better then Katherine. At less Hayley won't use or play with his feelings.

I then meet everyone up where everyone was hanging out. I see Rebekah talking with Klaus and that guy Marcel. Looks like they were arguing about something. I can't tell what. They were even talking quieter so that even my vampire hearing can't have caught a word they are saying.

She then walked away from them. She came over to us. She was shaking her head about whatever they were talking about. She took a seat next to me. Then Klaus said,

"There is so rules I need you guys follow."

"What? This is posting to be a vacation for some of us. Meaning no rules." Caroline commented.

"Sorry love. But this is how it post to go. First thing is first no magic use Bennet witch and whatever other witches you brought. Also, no feeding on the locals. Also, if anyone kills anyone of my guys will pay for it." Klaus said.

"Is that it?" Caroline said annoyed.

"No. But you are not going to like this next thing." Rebekah commented.

"No. You guys will stay here for the time being. Meaning no leaving to go out there. It's not safe for some of you. So, until I say so you will not be going out there." Klaus told us.

"What? That's not right. You can't just keep us held up here. Like your own prisoners." Caroline said outraged.

"Welcome to my world." Hayley commented.

"Hayley, you know why you can leave." Elijah said.

"I know. But still. You know I need to go out there to find out a few things for myself." She commented.

"You will find out what you need little wolf. But behind these walls." Klaus said smirking at her. I think he was trying to nice and helpful to her. But it looks like it's not working for her.

"So, will you give us a reason for this?" I asked looking to Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus.

"So, call my brother is looking out for your guys safety because of the war we are in. But the truth is he and Marcel don't want you to ruin the work they have done. Also, because they want to use the witches for their own use." Rebekah said smirking to Klaus.

"Oh, dear sister. You never know how to keep your mouth shut. But we do care for our friends' safety. No other reasons." Klaus said.

"If the witches here want to help us. They can. But with our protection." Marcel commented next.

"Sure." She said.

She then got up and waited away. I know if I want answers for everything. I should follow her. She is my only help. Also, I want to talk to her anyways. I got up and followed her. But I wasn't alone. All my friends joined in.


	9. Chapter 9

She then got up and waited away. I know if I want answers for everything. I should follow her. She is my only help. Also, I want to talk to her anyways. I got up and followed her. But I wasn't alone. All my friends joined in.

"So, what hell the going on Rebekah?" Damon asked when we were out of her brothers and others hearing.

"Well, I told you about the war going on. Well, Klaus wants to rule our home again as King. But Elijah just wants to make New Orleans back to what it was. Where everyone got along. Can be around each other. But that's not going so well." She told us.

"Well, then why can't we leave? Why hold us as prisoners?" Caroline asked.

"Because they don't want you guys to ruin what they started. Also, because the witches here. They want to keep you a secret from the witches here. I know Marcel and Klaus. They want to use you against them." Rebekah said.

"Why would I help him after all he did to me and my friends? I don't this Marcel guy at all. So, no." Bonnie said.

"I know neither of them. But my brother and I heard about what is happening down here. It's crazy. We want nothing to do with it." Liz said to her.

Liz and Luke, I meet throw Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena. They all go to same college. They seem alright people. But Luke is gay, and I am alright with that. He was a cool lay back guy. His sister was something else. She had an edge to her. So was something.

"What kind of witches are you two are?" Rebekah asked them.

"We like to call the gypsy witches. They are a family thing." Caroline said.

"Oh, that weird twin leader thing clan. I know what you two are. This is something." Rebekah said.

It was later that day. We were all going to sit down and have dinner together. It was Elijah's idea. If they are going to keep us hidden away, then they are going to feed us a feast. I got dressed for it in my normal clothes. I didn't think to go fancy because it's nothing fancy.

Everyone was at the table. I took the open seat by Rebekah. She looked over at us and smiled. I don't know if this going to be a normal dinner. I doubt it. Let's just hope everything will go smoothly. As smoothly as it can.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was at the table. I took the open seat by Rebekah. She looked over at us and smiled. I don't know if this going to be a normal dinner. I doubt it. Let's just hope everything will go smoothly. As smoothly as it can.

"So, how do you all know my good friend Klaus here?" Marcel asked me.

"Well, he was trying to take over our town and kill me." Elena commented.

"Of course, Klaus. Only you would." Marcel said.

"What I wanted to have my full again." He said.

*Rebekah's POV*

Dinner was going alright. Marcel did a lot of questioning. I bet to figure out our guests and see what we have been up too. But why would he care? I am just happy not to brought in this. I am not wanting anything said about my past between me and him to Matt. I haven't told him anything. But I might soon. Just don't know what will happen between us.

"So, Marcel how do you know these originals?" Caroline asked him.

Oh, please keep most of the details to a rest. I am not ready for Matt to know about my past lovers. Because he doesn't hold my heart once. But not anymore. There is a new person who holds it now.

"We go back far. He saved me from a horrible past. Also, Klaus is the one who changed me." Marcel said.

I am happy he didn't say much. But I then saw a smirk on Klaus face. This isn't going to end good. Then Klaus said,

"Yes. He has become a great member of the family at a young age. I raised him to the man he is now. Also, he had always had a thing for Rebekah there. They were always together. Love was there. Just don't know about now. But I bet it didn't go away."

I looked up and sent daggers to him. He known I didn't want him to bring that up. I couldn't sit here any longer. I got up and left the table. But before I left I went over to Klaus and picked his drink up that was red wine and dumped it on him. I then left.

I just left the compound. I couldn't stand there any longer. If I see my brother Klaus, he might regret it. I then walked to the closed bar. I need a drink. I sat down and looked up to Cami standing there.

"Is there anywhere else you can go drink?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, no. I need a drink now. I need a full one. The strongest thing you got." I told her.

"Oh, one of those days. I know I might regret this but who or what happened." She asked me.

"One name. Klaus." I told her.

"Enough said. Here you go. So, what happened?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. I took a drink of the alcohol first before saying anything. I then put the drink down and explain everything that happened. It felt nice just talking to someone about it.


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled at her. I took a drink of the alcohol first before saying anything. I then put the drink down and explain everything that happened. It felt nice just talking to someone about it.

"Oh wow. Klaus did that just to hurt you. But why?" She asked me.

"Because he knows I am happy with someone else. Someone he doesn't approve of. Never will. Also, he hates when someone is happy for their own reasons. He must ruin it." I told her.

"Tell me about this Matt guy." Cami asked.

I know Cami doesn't really like us vampire and supernatural things. I don't blame her. After what Klaus and the witches did I would hate us too. But right now, she seems like she really like me and cares. It's nice having someone to talk to who wants to listen and help.

"Well, I meet him when I went to Mystic Falls with my brother Klaus and Elijah. He was still a human then. He is a sweet, kind, caring guy. Also, put others first. He fights for what he believes in. Family and friends mean everything to him. He is still like that when he turned. He never wanted this, but he still thinks he has more for this life. So, he went throw everything. Nothing has changed in him. Still the same guy I fell for." I told her.

"He sounds amazing. You really like him." She said.

"Yeah. I was going to let him live his life as a human to the fullest. Keep him away for his happiness. Even thought I was hurting about it." I told her truthfully.

"What sacrifice. I never thought one of you would do that." She said.

"Well, not everyone is like my brother Klaus." I told her.

"Rebekah, there you. I was worried." I heard behind me. But I didn't need to turn around to know it was Elijah. He always comes looking for me when I walk off mad or upset because our dear brother.

"I am fine Elijah. I am surprisal having a great chat with Cami here." I told him when he came beside me.

"What have you been chatting about my dear sister?" He asked me.

"What else? The thing I can't really talk to you or my dear jackass brother Klaus." I told him.

"Oh Rebekah. You know you can always talk to me about that. I will never judge you on your thought. But Klaus I understand. I am sorry for what happened back there." He told me.

"I know Elijah. But sometimes it's just nice talking about it to another female. The same gender of me. But I do have one question for you." I said.

"What is that my dear sister?" He asked me.

"What happened after I left? What was said?" I asked him.

I was scared what he might say. I know Klaus could make it worse for me. He probably would too. Just for his own amusement. Then Elijah looked at me and said,


	12. Chapter 12

I was scared what he might say. I know Klaus could make it worse for me. He probably would too. Just for his own amusement. Then Elijah looked at me and said,

"Well at first no one said anything. Then our dear brother thought to take it in his hands to explain why you left."

"Of course, now I better get back to fix what damage he made." I said.

"Good luck with that." Cami told me.

"Thanks." I said. I then went to pay.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. You needed it. Just make sure Klaus gets what he desires." Cami told me.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't see it coming." I told her. Then Elijah and I left. We then left to head to the compound.

*Matt's POV*

I was just walking around the compound. I was thinking everything that I just heard and found out. I know that I made it clear a long time ago. But somethings are different now. I just don't know how go about this.

"There you are Donovan." I heard behind me. I then saw Rebekah coming up to me. I couldn't help but smile. When I do see her, I do smile. She does make me happy.

"Here I am." I told her. She gave me small smile. I know she was scored about what happened afterwards.

"Let me explain." She said nervously about everything.

I looked at her and then I took her hand. I then said,

"Don't worry. Why don't you show me around this place?"

She smiled at me and we walked hand and hand. It felt right. I just don't want to hurt her. I am just figuring out my new life. I don't want to hold her back. She has so much going for her. I don't want to ruin that for her.

*Elijah's POV*

I was watching my dear sister and Matt. She seemed so happy with him. I have never seen her so happy before she met Matt. I just want what's best for her. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Hayley.

"You okay?" She asked. I looked at my dear sister. I know how she feels right now. Can't have what the heart want. At less one of us can have that happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13

"You okay?" She asked. I looked at my dear sister. I know how she feels right now. Can't have what the heart want. At less one of us can have that happy ending.

"I'm fine. Is everything okay with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I am fine and so is the baby. Is Rebekah okay?" She asked me.

"She will be fine now. Just hope my dear brother is done with drama. We have enough going on." I told her.

"It's Klaus. Sadly, he is never done." She told me.

*Klaus' POV*

I was hanging out watching everyone from above. I then heard someone come beside me. I looked over to see Marcel. I then looked back down to see Matt and my dear sister, Rebekah.

"Who is he?" Marcel asked.

"Why do you want to know? You threated by him?" I asked him.

"Why would I be threat by a new vampire?" He told me.

I looked over to Marcel. He didn't look pleased about how close Rebekah and Matt was. Or are. I then said,

"My dear friend, you are away better then him. You need to fight for her. I know I was never okay with you two together. But you are better for her. I give you two my okay."

"Why do you think I care what you think? I will do what I want." He told me.

"Marcel, really? I know better then anyone. I know that means something to you." I told him.

He didn't say anything to me about that. But he knows I am right. He then asked,

"What can you tell me about him and her together?"

I looked down to Rebekah and Matt still walking around the compound. I know Marcel is getting jealous. I then said,

"Well, we all meet him at Mystic Falls. He was human when we meet him. Rebekah kind of feel for him right away. He never liked her that away. She always tried. Then a lot happened and then before we left Mystic Falls for good they went on a traveling trip together. They came back closer. But the last thing I know they were going to lose contact her."

"So, what changed his mind? Just because he turned means he wants her in his life now." Marcel said.

*Rebekah's POV*

I looked up to see Klaus and Marcel watching me. I know that isn't anything good. Before them Elijah was watching me. I know they are worried for me. But I will be fine. I just to talk everything with Matt. Just later.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked up to see Klaus and Marcel watching me. I know that isn't anything good. Before them Elijah was watching me. I know they are worried for me. But I will be fine. I just to talk everything with Matt. Just later.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I told him.

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked me.

I then quickly looked us to Klaus and Marcel. I then looked back to Matt. I then said,

"I know you really don't care to know. But I want to tell you. Come on not here to much peepers."

We then went to somewhere else. When I felt like we were far enough from Klaus and Marcel. We then took a seat. Matt looked at me and said,

"Rebekah, you know you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I understand. But I want to tell you." I told him. I then told him everything about New Orleans and Marcel.

I sat there waiting to see what he has to say. But he didn't say anything right away. That kind of scared me. He then looked at me and said,

"Okay. That is all in the past. This is the present and future. I am not worried about him. I am going to be truthful with you. I don't know where this is going. I don't know what is going to happened. But I do want to see where this goes."

"I understand you won't be staying here. You are probably going back to Mystic Falls. But I do too want to see where this goes." I told him with a smile.

"Don't worry about Marcel and Klaus. I can take them. Won't be the first time." He told me.

I'm happy that Matt wants to see where this goes. We walked for a bit longer. We would have walked on little bit longer, but we were stopped by Marcel. This isn't going to go well. I am nervous now.

"Mind if we talk Matt?" Marcel asked. I was still standing there. I wasn't going anywhere. I don't trust Marcel to leave him alone with Matt.

*Matt's POV*

Rebekah was still standing there. I know he wanted to talk me. But I can tell Rebekah isn't going to leave with being conversed everything is going to be okay.

"Rebekah, I know you don't want to leave and you are stubborn. But can I talk to him alone? I will find you afterwards. I promise." I told her.

She looked from Marcel to me. She then said,

"Fine. But you better come find me when you are done."

Before she left she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she left me and Marcel to talk. I stood waiting for him to tell me what he wants.


	15. Chapter 15

Before she left she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she left me and Marcel to talk. I stood waiting for him to tell me what he wants.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to talk to you about Rebekah. Also, her feelings. I don't want to see her get hurt." He told me.

"I won't hurt her. I care for her." I told him.

"Here's the thing. You are going to leave sooner or later. I am here to stay. So, enjoy whatever you are now. Because next time come here you. You will be nothing." He told me.

"It sounds like you are thread by me. But let me make things clear. Whatever happened between me and Rebekah will never change. She will always care for me. Who says I am leaving. I don't know what I'm going to do. But happy we had this talk." I told him.

I then walked away from him before he could say anything. I went to find Rebekah. I don't know what I'm going to tell her. But I will figure something out. I just might not tell her everything.

*Rebekah's POV*

I was just waiting for Matt get done talking Marcel. It kind of scared me they were talking alone. I had a feeling it was nothing good. I then sat down in the library and waited there.

"Hello there Rebekah." I heard behind me. I turned to see Klaus.

"Klaus if you want to live. I won't be near me. You are right now my less favorite brother right now." I told him.

"Why is that my dear sister?" He asked me.

"Well, let me think. You tried to make drama for me and Matt. By bringing up my past with Marcel. Just for your our own enjoyment." I told him.

"I thought you wanted them to know about you and him. He is still your one love am I right? If not, then I feel bad when I gave him the right away to your heart." He asked me.

I looked at him. I was going to kill him. He knows what was going on. He knows that Marcel didn't really have my heart any more. That someone know did. Just before I could kill him my older brother Elijah came into the room.

"Okay. That's enough. We need to talk. Our guest wants to go out. Klaus, we can't keep them trapped in here forever. We should let them see the town." Elijah said.

"Hey if he doesn't let them. I will take them out." I said. I know if I did that behind Klaus' back he would be pissed.

"No. They will ruin everything. We can't afford that." He said.

I just walked out of the room. I was done listening to Klaus and want he wants. He doesn't care for anyone else except for himself. You know what. I don't care what he wants. If our guests want to see the town then they are going to get to see the town.


	16. Chapter 16

I just walked out of the room. I was done listening to Klaus and want he wants. He doesn't care for anyone else except for himself. You know what. I don't care what he wants. If our guests want to see the town then they are going to get to see the town.

I found everyone. Matt was with them. Good now I don't have to go hunting for him. I looked at them and smiled. I then said,

"You guys want to see the town. Then come on. I will show you the town."

I then walked out of the compound. I looked back to our guests. They all looked at each other. Then they followed me. I know Klaus and Marcel is going to be so pissed at me. But I really don't care right now. What is Klaus going to do? Dagger me in the heart? With what daggers?

"So, what do you guys want to see first?" I asked me.

They were all yelling different things at me. I took everyone thing in thought. I then started the tour of New Orleans. My once home. Who better to show them around then the one who made the town what it was.

*Elijah's POV*

I went after my sister. I know she was not thinking straight right now. She was pissed at Klaus, so she will be willing to anything. But I am being neutral between them. I understand our guests want to see New Orleans. But we have to go a certain way with this.

"Hayley, have you seen Rebekah anywhere? I can't seem to find her." I asked Hayley when I found her.

"No. The last I saw of her was when she was walking around with Matt. But that earlier today." She told me.

"Okay. Thanks." I told her. I then went to see if I can find my dear sister.

"Have you found her?" Klaus asked me.

"No. And I have checked everywhere." I told him.

"I think I can help you with that. A couple of my guys saw her and your guest out and about New Orleans." Marcel told us.

She didn't. Of course, she did. It won't have cross my sister mind. She did it because said not too. Those two need to stop and listen to each other more. We won't be in this situation. I walked to Hayley's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes? She asked when she opened the door.

"Hayley, I thought I let you know. Klaus, Marcel, and I are going out to get our sister and our guest before anything bad happens. You will be here alone. If you don't mind staying in your room until we return, we turn for your safety?" I asked her.

"Fine. Only because you asked and not demanded." She told me.

"Thank you. We will return as soon as we can." I told her. She then shut her door and locked it. I was happy to hear the locking of it. It made me feel a little bit better. I then went back to Marcel and Klaus. We left the compound to find my dear sister and our guests before anything bad happens.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you. We will return as soon as we can." I told her. She then shut her door and locked it. I was happy to hear the locking of it. It made me feel a little bit better. I then went back to Marcel and Klaus. We left the compound to find my dear sister and our guests before anything bad happens.

"We should split up. They could be anywhere. Knowing my sister, she is doing everything in her power not being followed. So, when whoever finds them first contact the others." Klaus said annoyed.

"Brother, you won't make a sense. Will you? We are just going to talk to our dear sister." I said to him. I know he is mad. So, anything can happen.

"I promise brother I won't do a thing." He told me.

I know I can't always take his word for it. I will have to just trust him. Or be the one who find Rebekah and the others first. That might be the only away.

*Rebekah's POV*

So, I showed them a lot of New Orleans. Now it's time to get some drinks and show them taste of it. I took them to the one place that has the best food and drinks. Cami might not be happy about it. But once she knows what is going on. She will be fine.

"You here again. Klaus pissed you off again or was it Marcel this time?" Cami asked when I came to the bar.

"Klaus. He didn't want my lovely guests see the place we call home." I told her. Right there I got her.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked me.

"Nope. So, let's show them what New Orleans has in store. So, can we have some drinks?" I asked her.

"What do you guys want?" She asked.

Everyone ordered their drinks and then Cami when to get them. I know everyone was having fun. Nothing bad was happening yet. I say yet because my brothers and Marcel are probably looking for us as we speak. So, the fun will end soon.

*Elijah's POV*

I can probably think of where she is. But I am going to give her the chance to tell me. I pulled my phone out and called her. I waited for her answer, but it went right to voicemail. I then left a message.

"Rebekah, you probably already know what is going on. You know this wasn't a smart idea. But where are you and our guests? Please call me back."

I then hanged up. If she won't answer looks like I must go to her. I then headed Rousseau's. That is probably the one place she is. Hide in plan sight. She is smart. Klaus and Marcel would think the strip. But no. She wants to show them fun in the daytime. The strip is more for night. I then headed there. Let's hope they are still there.


	18. Chapter 18

I then hanged up. If she won't answer looks like I must go to her. I then headed Rousseau's. That is probably the one place she is. Hide in plain sight. She is smart. Klaus and Marcel would think the strip. But no. She wants to show them fun in the daytime. The strip is more for night. I then headed there. Let's hope they are still there.

I walked into Rousseau's. You know what. I was right. They were all here. I saw Rebekah was at the bar talking to Matt and Cami. I walked over to her. She wasn't surprised to see me. I then asked,

"Rebekah, what are you thinking?"

"What?" She asked me.

"You know this wasn't the smartest idea. I understand these guys wanted to come out and see

the town. But we had to do it a current way." I told her.

*Matt's POV*

Elijah just showed up and now lecturing us all about what we have done was not right. But he gets it. Just then Marcel and Klaus came into the bar. Now the fun was defiantly over. They both come off to us all.

"My dear sister. What is going on your mind? Are you trying to mess everything up?" Klaus asked me.

"No. I just thought they deserve to see our town and enjoy it like we once did. Trying to do again." Rebekah said to him.

Just right when Klaus was going to say something else Elijah's phone started to ring. Elijah looked at it and his face said it all. He was worried. He answered it and said,

"Hayley what is it? You alright?"

I was trying to use my new vampire hearing. I could hear Hayley ask,

"Are you guys back now?"

"No. We are out. No one should be there." He said.

What is going on? Is Hayley okay? Is someone there? Is someone there? But everyone knows Hayley could handle herself. But she must be careful because she is pregnant.

I then heard Hayley says,

"Well, there is someone here. I can hear them. I am going to see who it is."

"Hayley, please just stay in your room. We will be right there." Elijah said. But there was no answer. No response. "Hayley. Hayley."

Elijah looked worried. I was getting worried too. Hayley is a good person. Yes, she has done some bad things. But who hasn't. She is trying to do good now.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Klaus asked worried.

"Someone is at the compound and Hayley isn't answering." Elijah told us.

"Let's go. Marcel go get more help." Klaus told everyone. Then we all left. Klaus and Elijah were in front. Rebekah was right behind them. Marcel left the opposite away.

"What do you think is happening?" Elena lend over and asked me.

"Looks like Hayley is in trouble." I said.

We got to the compound. It was quiet. There was no sound. What we did to cover more grounds we split up in groups. I was with Rebekah, Damon, and Elena. We were checking one of the upper floors.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Damon asked Rebekah.

"A lot to be truthfully." Rebekah told him.

"Well, what can you tell us that you haven't?" Damon asked.

"Rebekah, please can you tell us something. So, we can help in some away." I said.

"The witches want the child dead. Some people fear that the child is going to destroy the world because the child can make hybrid and is going to be part witch. Does help that Klaus is the father. Hayley is a werewolf." Rebekah told us.

"May I ask. What is going on between Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"Klaus is coming around caring for Hayley as the mother of his child. So, he will care and protect her. Love her like family. But for Elijah, he has feelings for her. You can just tell. But he won't do anything or say anything because of Klaus. Hayley has feelings for him." Rebekah answered.

We throw the whole place, but Hayley was no way to be found. That wasn't good. You could see the worry and anger in Klaus and Elijah faces. What is the next acts? Hayley is becoming a good friend. There is so much going on. Maybe I am going to stay. Stay and help. It feels right here.


	19. Chapter 19

We throw the whole place, but Hayley was no way to be found. That wasn't good. You could see the worry and anger in Klaus and Elijah faces. What is the next acts? Hayley is becoming a good friend. There is so much going on. Maybe I am going to stay. Stay and help. It feels right here.

Just then Marcel came to the compound with more vampire. Klaus turned to them. He was pissed. Elijah walked away on the phone with someone. I really hope more help. She could be anywhere. I looked over to Rebekah. I want to something to help.

"I want everyone out there looking for Hayley and my child. Someone took her. I want whoever took her found and brought to me." Klaus ordered. Then all those vampires left. Marcel came over to us.

"What did Jackson say?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

"He has the werewolf looking in the bayou for us. They will let us know if they find anything." He told us.

"What can we do to help?" I asked them. I really do want to help.

Rebekah looked over to her brothers. Then Klaus said,

"Then you can help us look for her."

We then split into three different groups. I was with Elijah, Tyler, and Jeremy. We were heading towards the bayou. Looks like the werewolf is on better terms with him than any other Mikaelson. We then got to spot with cabins and everything.

"Hey Oliver, where is Jackson?" Tyler asked this guy with long blonde hair.

"Over there. Anything about Hayley?" The guy Oliver asked.

"Not yet. But Klaus want the person alive and brought to him." Tyler told him.

Just then a guy with hair and built came over to us. This must be Jackson. He seems like he the one in charge here. The alfa.

"Elijah, what happened?" He asked Elijah.

"We don't know the whole story. The only thing we figured out was that someone went to the compound when we were gone. Hayley got kidnapped." Elijah told them.

It was later that day. Everyone went back to the compound to regroup and everything. Jackson joined us. We all walked into the compound to see Hayley standing there covered in blood. Elijah went right over to her.

"It's not my blood." She told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. But I think it just got worse for us." She said looking over to Klaus.

"How is that little wolf?" Klaus asked. He didn't seem mad. Just realized to see Hayley okay and safe.

"It was witches with a few helps from vampires. They wanted to make it easier to get to me. They linked me to another witch and vampire. They have them hidden away." She told us.

"It's okay Hayley. We broke the link once. We can do it." Klaus said.

"Whose blood is that Hayley?" Jackson asked.

She then moved aside and there was pill of bodies lying there. A few had heads aside their bodies. There was also a few with missing hearts it looked like. She then said,

"A few of the vampires were ours. They followed me here when I got away."

Klaus just stood there with a smile on his face. But there was evil in his eyes. This wasn't over. Rebekah and Marcel took care of the bodies. Hayley went to get cleaned up and calm down. I went to check up on her to see if she was alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Klaus just stood there with a smile on his face. But there was evil in his eyes. This wasn't over. Rebekah and Marcel took care of the bodies. Hayley went to get cleaned up and calm down. I went to check up on her to see if she was alright.

"Hey Hayley. You alright?" I asked her.

"Better now Matt. Thanks for coming to check on me." She said to me.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for." I told her.

Then Hayley and I started to walk to compound. We stayed in silence for a bit. Then Hayley broke that silence by asking,

"So, Matt what are your plans now you are a vampire?"

"I don't know yet. But I am kind of liking it here. Maybe I can stay and help you guys. Also, see where it goes between me and Rebekah." I answered her honestly.

"I think that would be nice. I know Rebekah would like that. She does really like you. I can tell you really like her." She told me.

"I do. When I was a human it was easier for us to be what we were because I couldn't give her what she wanted. But now I can." I told her.

"What would that be?" She asked me.

"A love that will last forever." I told her.

Hayley looked at me and smiled. If I stay here I think Hayley and I would be good friends. We walked for a bit longer and I was the one who broke the silence by asking her,

"So, what is going on with you in your love life?"

"I don't know a hundred percent. It's just confusing." She told me.

"Isn't there someone that you might be interested in?" I asked her. I know there is. I have seen her and Elijah around each other. Then there was this Jackson guy. So, I really want to know what is going on there.

"Well, I bet you noticed it. Elijah and I have something. But I don't know what it is. I do have feelings for him. Then there is Jackson. That is a long story. What between Jackson and I is just friendship but there is post to be something more." She told me.

I will ask her about that later when she is ready to tell me. We then went and joined everyone else. We were just sitting around. I know there is something we must know that they attacked. But looks like we are going to just sit here and let everything calm down a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

I will ask her about that later when she is ready to tell me. We then went and joined everyone else. We were just sitting around. I know there is something we must know that they attacked. But looks like we are going to just sit here and let everything calm down a bit.

I know we are going to be heading back to Mystic Falls soon. But I don't know if I am ready to leave. Or if I want to leave. I kind of want to stay here to help. Also, I want to be with Rebekah. It looks like she isn't going be leaving anytime soon.

"There you are." I said when I saw Rebekah come into the room.

"Here I am." She said to me.

"Where were you at? Everything okay." I asked her.

"Don't worry. Just had to go take care of something small." She told me.

"Okay. Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Now it is." She said coming over to sit with me on the couch.

She sat down next to me. I pulled her close to me. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her there. We just sat there watching the fire. I think I can get use to this. I really want to see where Rebekah and I go.

When Rebekah goes off and help her family I usually is hanging around the compound with the others. Or I am at Cami's work talking with her. I have to be the few vampires she likes. We have been sharing our stories that we been throw.

Cami came to the compound today to talk. It was her day off. She wanted to hang out. Also, Klaus asked her to be there. He really cares for her. I know he has a spot for Caroline in his heart. But this was something else with Cami. I think he is in love with her.

"What is going on Matt?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing much. Just was waiting for you. So, what new going on with you?" I asked her.

"Well, I got to finally have a good conviction with Caroline. That was really interesting." She told me.

"I bet it was." I told her.

We hanged out there for a bit longer. Then Cami asked me,

"So, I kind of want to know something. I know your friends are going to be leaving soon to head back to their lives. But what about you? Are you leaving or staying?"

I looked at her. I have been thinking about this for while now. I think I feel like I have figured out what I want. I just don't want to hurt anyone. But I hope everyone understands what I have choose. I then said,


	22. Chapter 22

I looked at her. I have been thinking about this for a while now. I think I feel like I have figured out what I want. I just don't want to hurt anyone. But I hope everyone understands what I have choose. I then said,

"I want to stay. I first want to talk to Rebekah about it all first."

"It would be nice to have you around. I think she would like to have you around to." Cami told me.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She told me a lot about a guy she met but never could be with. Every time she talks about him she got the smile and she lit up. Now I see why." Cami told me.

"She talked about me?" I asked her. I was surprised by it. I thought she was going to forget about me.

"Yeah. At first, I thought it was Marcel and then saw how she was around him. So, then I figured there was someone. Maybe a human. Just the way she talked about it." Cami told me truthfully.

I smiled about that. Just like they knew they are being talked about. Here comes Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel coming back from who knows where.

"I don't know if I like this." Klaus commented to us.

"Just deal with it." Cami said to him. I just smiled about that.

"Do you want to take a walk Rebekah" I asked her. I could see Marcel not happy about it.

"Sure." She said.

*Rebekah's POV*

Matt and I went on a lovely walk. We then head to this nice café. They are table outside. It was a beautiful day out. I love being with Matt. He makes me feel so alive when I'm not.

"So, I want to talk to you about something." Matt told me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Well, you know how all my friends are heading back to Mystic Falls. I was thinking about doing something else instead. What you think about me staying here with you?" He asked me.

I can't believe what he just said. I was really thinking you would be heading back. I wasn't ready for that. But most like I will have to now. He wants to stay. He wants to stay here when everyone else had backs.

"Matt, I would love that. But I want you to do what is best for you. Whatever you want." I told him truthfully.

"Rebekah, I want this. I want to be here for you and see where this goes. Also, I want to stay here and help. I want to be here. It all feels right." Matt told me.

I looked at him and smiled. I am happy he wants to stay here to be with me. No one ever made me feel that way before. He always made me feel so special. He will be a big help here.

"Matt, you just made my wish come true." I told him.

"I did. What would that be?" He asked me.

"You and me being together. I always thought that was never going to happen. It was going to be a what if." I told him.

"Well, no what-ifs. Just what now." He told me.

*Matt's POV*

I am happy I could bring Rebekah's wish come true. I can't believe her wish was being together. I'm going to do my best for her. Now I just must break the news to my friends. That might be the hard part.


	23. Chapter 23

I am happy I could bring Rebekah's wish come true. I can't believe her wish was being together. I'm going to do my best for her. Now I just must break the news to my friends. That might be the hard part.

Today I was going out for lunch with all my friends. It was just going to be us because the Mikaelson were busy doing other things. Hayley went to see her pack. This gives me the best time to tell them that I am going to stay.

"I'm going to miss it here. New Orleans is nice." Elena commented.

"Yeah. We definitely have to make another trip here maybe in the future." Bonnie said.

Now is my time to say something or I won't have a better time. I then said,

"Talking about that. I'm going to stay. I won't be joining you guys back to Mystic Falls."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked me.

"I want to stay and help them. Also, I want to see what is between Rebekah and I." I told them truthfully.

"What about Mystic Falls and everything down there?" Caroline asked me.

"Guys there really isn't nothing left for me there. I think this would be a great new start for me." I told them.

"What about your place?" Elena asked.

"I will still have it and use it when I come back and visit." I told them.

I know they don't like it that I'm going to be staying here and not joining them back. But it feels right. I feel like I belong here.

*Rebekah's POV*

I was going to the Bayou with Hayley. She wanted to see her pack and Jackson. We don't like her going any where alone because of the stupid witches. Usually Elijah would join her but he had other business to take care of with Klaus.

"So, you have been." Hayley commented.

"Just thinking." I told her.

"About what if you don't mind me asking?" She asked me.

"Matt." I told her truthfully.

"Right, he will be leaving soon with the others." She said.

"Accurately, he isn't leaving. He is staying to help us and to be with me." I told her smiling. Ever since he told me that I haven't stop smiling.

"Oh, Rebekah that's amazing. I really do like Matt. Everyone can tell he makes you happy." Hayley stated.

"He does. I always thought we were going to be just a fling. But looks like not." I told her.

"I'm happy for you. But what does Marcel think about this? We all know he still has some feelings for you." She asked me.

"I don't care what he thinks. If he is going to have to deal with it." I told her truthfully.

I know Marcel still loves me and everything. But I made it clear to him a long time ago that he doesn't have my heart anymore. He won't have it in that away anymore. I still care for him. He is a big part of my life. But Matt is my future. Marcel is my past.


	24. Chapter 24

I know Marcel still loves me and everything. But I made it clear to him a long time ago that he doesn't have my heart anymore. He won't have it in that away anymore. I still care for him. He is a big part of my life. But Matt is my future. Marcel is my past.

When we returned to the compound I saw Matt and his friends hanging out in the main area. I went right over to him and gave him a hug.

"So, how did it go?" I asked him. I couldn't wait to ask him later. I really wanted to know now.

"Good, I think. I think they are still trying to understand. But they will come around." He told me.

"So, no one got mad or anything?" I asked.

"No. They did ask why but I told them the truth. I think they understood." He told me.

*Matt's POV*

After the long day I was ready to go to bed. My friends didn't say much more about me staying. But I think they are just trying to wrap their minds around it. I was heading to the room Rebekah and I share. Instead I was then through across the room like a rag doll. I quickly got up to see who my attacker was. No other than Marcel. What is his problem?

"What the hell wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"You are post to leave. Not stay." He told me.

"Well, too bad. I'm staying. I'm staying to be with Rebekah. There is nothing you can do to change that." I told him. I was trying to watch my temper.

He then went to attack me again. But I was not going to let him. I used my vampire speed to get out of the away. He was not going to get a second hit. Also, I was not going to fight him. But instead of hitting into me. He ran right into the wall.

He then turned and looked at me. He then came at me again. He kept trying to come at me. But I was silkier then him. We must have made so much noise that everyone was showing up. Stefan and Damon came to my side to help me out. Klaus and Elijah went after Marcel to hold him back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked. You could tell she was angry.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked me because I'm staying." I answered her.

She then went up to Marcel. She looked right at him and asked,

"Is that true Marcel?"

He didn't answer her. He probably won't answer her. He just looked at her. She could see something that no one saw coming. Rebekah then slapped him across the face. She then came over to me.

"Let him go. If he trips anything he will regret it." She said.

Then Klaus Elijah looked at each other. But then they let him go. Marcel stood there staring at Rebekah and me. He then was gone. We all just stood there. No one said a word or moved. Just like time has frozen.


	25. Chapter 25

Then Klaus Elijah looked at each other. But then they let him go. Marcel stood there staring at Rebekah and me. He then was gone. We all just stood there. No one said a word or moved. Just like time has frozen.

When I got back to Rebekah's room I just plopped down on the bed. Rebekah came over to me. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure are okay?" She asked me.

"I'm sure. He only got one good hit in. I won't let him get anymore. But I didn't fight back either." I told her.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She asked me.

"I was going to fight a mad man over something that was out of my hands. So, why fight? It won't do anything better." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Come on Rebekah. It has been on long day. After what just happened I just want to go to bed." I told her.

"Fine." She said coming into my arms.

The next morning of that day wasn't even better. Marcel did stay away from the compound the whole day. But he tried to play a different story to Klaus. But Klaus isn't falling for it.

My friends will be leaving in a couple days. They will be going back to their lives back at Mystic Falls. I will be staying here. So, I have been hanging out with them a lot more before they leave. Rebekah is okay with it. She said she understands. Any way she has been busy herself.

"So, when are you guys heading out?" Cami asked my friends.

Today we were hanging out there. I thought it would be a fun time before they leave. Rebekah and the Mikaelsons said they will join later after some business they have to take care of.

"In a few more days. But we will have to make another trip down here again in the future to see Matt." Caroline said.

"Hey, I will come visit down there. You guys know to call me if you need help with whatever hell is going on down there." I told them.

"Same for you Matt." Stefan told me.

We hanged out there for a bit longer until the Mikaelsons showed up. Hayley was happy to get away from the compound for a bit. I don't blame her.

"Looks who is free at last." Cami said giving Hayley a hug.

"You are telling me." Hayley responded.

"Don't worry Hayley once I'm settle into the compound you and I can go to the Bayou whenever you want." I told her.

"I like the sound of that. Trust me, my pack wants to question you about what you be throw." She told me.

"Deal." I told her.

We all hanged out there for a bit longer. Then we headed back to the compound. I was relaxing out in the main area with Rebekah and Hayley. Everyone was doing their own things. My friends wanted to see as much as New Orleans before they leave.

"Matt, you know having you here is going to be a good thing." Hayley said.

"I hope it would. I'm going to try make it a good thing." I told her.

"Well, I'm happy you are staying. This is going to be fun." Rebekah said.

I looked down at her. She was laying her head on my lap. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I then said,

"I'm happy I'm staying too. I feel like I can help here more." I told them.

"Trust me, we need as much help as we can get. I don't care what Klaus says." Hayley said.

"Don't worry Matt. You will be a great help here." Elijah said coming into the room. He went right to Hayley's side and I saw her smile bigger.

One thing I have figured out while being here is that there is something going on between them. But I'm going to pry on it. I will wait until she is ready to talk about that. I can't wait to see what will happen.


	26. Chapter 26

One thing I have figured out while being here is that there is something going on between them. But I'm going to pry on it. I will wait until she is ready to talk about that. I can't wait to see what will happen.

The day has come. It was the day my friends are leaving. They are heading back home. I will miss them. But I know they are never too far away. We can always stay in contact with each other. I will go visit. If they need anything I will be there to help. I know it's the same.

"Please come and visit. Don't forget to keep in contact." Elena said giving me a hug.

"Always Elena." I told them.

I went over to Jeremy. I gave him a hug and said,

"You are one of the last few humans down their man. Protect that town for me."

"I got it man." He told me.

"Deal." I said.

Caroline then came over and hugged me. She was almost in tears. I squeezed her back.

"Come on Care. Please no tears. Everything will be alright." I told her.

"I know. But you know how much I hate change. Not having you home is going to be different." She told me.

"I know. But I will come and visit. You will get used to it one day." I told her.

"You better come and visit. Or I am coming here and dragging you home. You Mikaelsons better take care of him. I better not hear that he got killed on your guys watch." Caroline said.

"Don't worry. Matt is going to be fine here love. You have my word." Klaus told her.

I then said good bye to the rest of my friends. Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and I took them the airport. We gave each other one more hugs and good bye. Then they were gone.

"You ready to take in the horror New Orleans have for you?" Rebekah asked me jokingly.

"Bring it. I put up with you Mikaelson once. I think I deal with whatever you guys have in store for me now." I told them.

We then headed back to the compound. Everyone then went their own way. I saw Hayley sitting there. I went over to her. She gave me a smile. She then said,

"Welcome the misfunction family."

"Thanks. I am happy to be here." I told her.

We stayed like that for a while. Just talking about what is instore for us and what I have gotten myself into. I can't wait to help the best I can.


	27. Chapter 27

We stayed like that for a while. Just talking about what is instore for us and what I have gotten myself into. I can't wait to help the best I can.

Being here is something different. But I do love being here. Being here with Rebekah. I have been helping the Mikaelsons have welcomed me and everything. I have done a lot to help here. I also have been helping Hayley a lot. We have been getting close like siblings.

"Morning Matt." Hayley said when I came down for breakfast.

"Morning Hayley. How are you today?" I asked her.

"Good. She let me sleep last night." She told me.

The baby has been kicking when Hayley wants to go to sleep. She has been having hard time sleeping. But she for some reason get good sleep in Elijah's study on the couch in there. I always joke saying he should put a pull-out couch in there if that is where she is more a peace to sleep.

"That's good. Did you sleep in Elijah's office?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I slept in my own bed." She said giving me a smile.

I grabbed some breakfast and joined her at the table. I then just realized the Mikaelsons have not yet came down. Rebekah wasn't in the room when I woke up. I looked over to Hayley and asked,

"Where is the fun bunch?"

"They had to do something. Klaus said they had a lead on who is going after this one." She said touching her belly.

"Well, that's something. Do you know what the lead is?" I asked her.

"No. Klaus wanted to keep it from me for some reason." She told me.

"Probably to protect you." I told her.

"Sure." She said.

"Well, if it is going to just be the two of us. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She sat there thinking about what she wants to do. She hasn't been out of this place much. So, I am going to change that. She then smiled and said,

"The Bayous. Please."

"Let's do it." I said.

I like to be out in the Bayous. It was a different place. It was interesting and fun. The werewolves out there are cool. They have welcomed me in even if I am not one of them. I think Tyler and Hayley had something to do with that.

We then headed to the Bayous. I know Hayley loves it out there. She doesn't get to go out there much because of Elijah being busy always. Rebekah isn't fond of few werewolves out there. I don't blame her after she explained it all to me. The werewolves are not that fond of Klaus. So, I usually take her out there when I can.


	28. Chapter 28

We then headed to the Bayous. I know Hayley loves it out there. She doesn't get to go out there much because of Elijah being busy always. Rebekah isn't fond of few werewolves out there. I don't blame her after she explained it all to me. The werewolves are not that fond of Klaus. So, I usually take her out there when I can.

*Rebekah's POV*

When we got back to the compound there was no one there. Where did Hayley and Matt go. We then saw a note sitting there on the table.

 _Taking Hayley to the Bayous. Be back in a few hours._

 _Matt & Hayley_

I smiled about that. When we were following a lead on the witch that Hayley might be connected to. Matt has been keeping her distracted. What a great guy he is. Therefore, I love him. He really wants to keep Hayley safe like we do.

I went to my room to clean up from everything we did. When I got out of the shower I got changed into something more comfortable. I then went to the living room waiting for Matt to come back. I grabbed a notebook that I use a lot. I have been bored so been sketching for fun.

I have been sketching more like fashion. Something I have given up a while back because of Klaus always stacking me in the back and putting me to sleep. So, I have always lost my work. Which it hurt me. I thought I try it again.

I then didn't know time have past so much. I then heard Hayley's and Matt's voices. They were back. I looked up to see Matt standing there. He gave me a smile. I smiled back at him. He then asked me,

"So, how did the lead go?"

"Nothing. Where ever they have them hiding we can't find them. But we will figure something out. We always do." I told him.

"I know you will. So, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"Just sketching to pass the time." I told him.

"Designing some more?" He asked me.

"Yes. Nothing big." I told him.

"It is big. You are amazing. I still think you should start doing something about it. Share your talent with the world." He told me.

*Matt's POV*

Rebekah has a real gift. She needs to share it with the world. I won't push her if she didn't want to yet. But I will always encourage her to do what she wants. Also, help the best I can. I am happy that I stayed here in New Orleans.

I know we will figure something out to help Hayley and the baby. These witches won't get away from it. We will figure something out to help her. This will end soon for the good. We will unlink her from that witch and vampire.


	29. Chapter 29

I know we will figure something out to help Hayley and the baby. These witches won't get away from it. We will figure something out to help her. This will end soon for the good. We will unlink her from that witch and vampire.

I went to the main area to see Klaus talking to Davina. Kol was standing there with them. Now being here I can see that Kol has changed when he met Davina. Davina has made him into a better man. When I meet Davina, she become like a little sister to me.

"I don't know if I can do it without knowing who they are. I need the ball of rope that they used to link it." Davina said.

"So, are you telling me that you can't do it?" Klaus asked.

"No. I am saying that it's going to be hard then usual." She said.

"Davina, you know you can do. I believe in you. I will help you figure it out." Kol told her.

"Davina, do you think it might be easier if you had another witch or few to help?" I asked her.

"Maybe. More power and help. But I need the rope to unlink it. The rope they used is what is binning the spell to each other." Davina said.

"Okay. Is there any other way to do it without?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I ever heard of. But I can look." She said.

"Okay. You look. Matt, if you can get those witches to help. That would be great." Klaus said.

"Let me make some calls." I said.

I then walked away and pulled out my phone to call Bonnie. If anyone she might come down to help. Maybe, she can talk Luke and Liv into helping. I pressed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Matt, how are you? We miss you." Bonnie said.

"I am good Bonnie. I miss you guys too. Hey Bonnie, I am actually calling to see if you could help us down here." I said to her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Hayley got linked to a witch and a vampire. We can't find them because they are hidden away somewhere. But we might have an away to unlink her with them. But we need more witches to help. Do you think maybe you can come done and help? Also, bring help?" I asked.

"I am in. Hayley shouldn't have to go throw this. How are we going to unlink her? Do you have the rope they used?" She asked.

"No. But Davina is looking into it with Kol's help." I told her.

"I will see what I got. Also, see if Luke and Liv will help us. So, I will need three tickets to New Orleans." Bonnie said.

"Deal. Thanks Bonnie." I said.

"Always. See you soon." She said.

"See you soon." I said.

I then hanged up the phone and headed to find the Klaus or Elijah. They are going to want to know that help is on the away. This is one thing we can do to help Hayley and the baby.


	30. Chapter 30

I then hanged up the phone and headed to find the Klaus or Elijah. They are going to want to know that help is on the away. This is one thing we can do to help Hayley and the baby.

But I couldn't find neither of them. They must have went out. I then found Kol and Davina. They were looking in books. I went right over to them. I then said,

"More help is on the away. I have Bonnie coming down. Hopefully, Luke and Liv."

"That's great. More help the better." Davina said.

A couple days went by. I was heading to the airport to pick up Bonnie. She told me that she got Luke and Liv to help too. I was waiting at the airport with Rebekah. She wanted to come with me. We haven't had much time to spend together with everything going on. So, we take whatever time we get.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here already?" She asked complaining.

"Rebekah, calm down. They will be here. Just relax." I told her.

I put my arms around her. She looked at me and smiled. I know she hates waiting. But these are my friends and I wanted to be the one to pick them up.

"How sweet. You two look so cute." We heard behind us. We turned around to see Bonnie, Luke, Liv, and Tyler.

I let go of Rebekah. I gave Bonnie a hug. Then gave Tyler a bro hug. I was surprised to Tyler being here. But at the same time not. He really likes this girl. I could tell. I am happy he found someone that he could open the most.

"Come on these goes." Rebekah said.

"Fine Ms. Impatient." I said to her.

I took Rebekah's hand and we all headed out of the airport. When we got back to the compound everyone was there waiting for us. Hayley went right over to Tyler and gave him a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming too." Hayley said.

"Why not. You are in trouble. I come to help." He told me.

She gave him a smile. Tyler does care for Hayley. They are good friends after everything from the past pass them. Kol then went over to Bonnie, Luke, and Liv. He then said,

"You three can come with me."

They followed him to where Davina and Kol set up with all the books and everything they have.

*Davina's POV*

I have looked throw everything some many times I can read this in my sleep. But I must find something. There must be something. I must help Hayley. She shouldn't have to go throw this. She needs help. I am that help.

"Back up has arrived." I heard Kol say when he enters the room.

I looked at him and gave him a smile. I am so happy to see the back up. Maybe with some new eyes we can figure something out.

"I brought a few of the grimoires I have that I think that might help." Bonnie said.

"Thanks. We need all the help we can get. I haven't figured anything out." I told them truthfully.

"I know you will. You are brilliant. We just haven't found the right stuff." Kol told her. They then sat down and went to work. We will have to find something now.

*Matt's POV*

When Kol took Bonnie, Luke, and Liv. Then Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus went out again. I stayed with Hayley to keep her company. Tyler joined us. No one wants Hayley to be alone just in case the witches try anything.


	31. Chapter 31

When Kol took Bonnie, Luke, and Liv. Then Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus went out again. I stayed with Hayley to keep her company. Tyler joined us. No one wants Hayley to be alone just in case the witches try anything.

"So, Tyler how is going with you and that witch? It seems like it's going good if you joined them." Hayley said.

"Oh, shut it Hayley. I don't know. For right now we are friends." He told us.

"But you like her? A lot?" I asked him.

Yes, Hayley and I were team tagging Tyler right now. We want answers. Last time we saw him. He and Liv were I don't know what. But I know he wasn't giving up. I haven't seen this guy. I could tell Liv was good for him. He really likes her. Now we question him about it.

"Yes, I like her a lot. I am trying my best to win her over. She is just stubborn. But I am not giving up." He told us.

We hanged out for a bit longer. Then Tyler went to see if he could with Liv and the others. I was keeping Hayley company. We were talking about different things.

"So, you and Rebekah are getting serious? I have never seen her so happy." Hayley told me.

"Yeah. We are. I have something up my sleeve for her something tonight. We haven't got to spend a lot of time together. But tonight, I want to do something special." I told Hayley.

"Awwee. What do you have planned?" Hayley asked me.

*Rebekah's POV*

When I finally got back to the compound I was tired. It has been a long day. Elijah, Klaus, and I have been trying to find anything that could help find out who is connected to Hayley. I was heading to my room. All I wanted was to be held by Matt.

When I went into my room I see a note sitting on my bed with flowers. I looked around to see if Matt was around. But he wasn't. I picked up the note and opened it to read,

 _Rebekah,_

 _Come where everything is clear, and stars shines bright. Except the one I have in my life shines the brightest. More beautiful than a rose._

 _Matt_

I smiled at the note and picked up the roses that were laying on my bed. I then headed to here Matt was. I still had the roses and note in my hand. I went right up to the roof of the compound. When I got up there I saw Matt standing there waiting for me. I smiled at him. I then saw what him was around. I can't believe he did this for me. He wanted to make something romantic. I am so lucky to have him.


	32. Chapter 32

I smiled at the note and picked up the roses that were laying on my bed. I then headed to here Matt was. I still had the roses and note in my hand. I went right up to the roof of the compound. When I got up there I saw Matt standing there waiting for me. I smiled at him. I then saw what him was around. I can't believe he did this for me. He wanted to make something romantic. I am so lucky to have him.

"What is all this?" I asked him.

"Something to show you I love you and you are my everything." He told me.

He had the roof covered with candles and a blanket was in the middle of it all. It was so sweet and romantic. He made me feel so special.

"Matt, you do make me feel so special and your everything. You are my everything." I told him.

I sat down next to him. He wrapped us up in a second blanket he had there. I laid there in his arms looking at the sky. This is what I liked. These dates are the dates I can get us to. They make a girl feel like she is special.

We stayed like that. Never moved. The next thing I remember was the sun shining on us. I opened my eyes to see that we were still on the roof. I couldn't help but giggle about that. I then looked over to see Matt watching me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look so beautiful." He told me.

I then looked away from him. I tried to hide under the blanket, but he won't let me. We then got up and headed downstairs. Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast. I didn't want to look at anyone. I grabbed some food and joined them at the table.

"Now, where were you hiding at my dear sister? I went to your room this morning to ask you something and you were not there." Klaus asked me.

"Klaus, really? I just got up and you are already integrating me. Can I eat first?" I asked him to ignore his question.

"Fine. But I need you do something for me." He said.

"What is that? Let me guess. I am spending time with Hayley or who am I bring in." I said.

"Oh Rebekah, why would you think that?" He asked me.

"Because I know you. So, what is it?" I asked him.

"Elijah and I have something to take care of. So, do you mind taking Hayley out to the Bayous to see her pack?" Klaus asked me.

Hayley knows I don't really like going out there. Also, I have reasons I don't go out there that much. But for family I will do it. She knows I won't ruin my shoes just for any one. I looked over to Hayley and said,

"Sure. But Hayley next time just ask. You know I won't ruin my shoes just for anyone."

Hayley looked at me and smiled. I know she was happy about that. I then went and got ready for the day. I was going to keep my distance but at the same time have an eye on her. I get why she wants to go. That is her family too.


	33. Chapter 33

Hayley looked at me and smiled. I know she was happy about that. I then went and got ready for the day. I was going to keep my distance but at the same time have an eye on her. I get why she wants to go. That is her family too.

"Mind if I join?" Matt asked.

"No. Hayley, you don't care? Do you?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Tyler is joining any ways." She told us.

We all met up front. Then headed to out to the bayous. No one said a word right away. The walk was quiet. I usually didn't talk any ways. But this time it was different. I could tell Matt wanted to ask me something.

"What is it Matty?" I asked him.

"Why don't you like coming out here?" He asked me.

I looked over to Hayley. She looked at me with a guilty face. She knows why I don't like coming out here. Stupid werewolves will regret it if they ever try that again.

"Well, for one I ruin my favorite boots. Also, I got attacked by some werewolves out here. One of them tricked me and I fell right into a trap." I told him truthfully.

"What? Really? It wasn't anyone of our wolves?" Tyler asked.

"Actually, it was our wolves Ty." Hayley told him.

I know Hayley hate knowing that some of her people hurt me. She couldn't do anything about it because I won't tell her who it was. She just got them back. I can't do that to her. She needs to trust these guys. So, I will keep that to me.

"Was anything done?" Matt asked.

"No. I didn't get a good look at them. Any ways they were in their true form. So, couldn't tell who they were." I told them. But I was lying. I know one of them. Olive. Jackson's right hand.

We got to the camp site of them. I stay back, and Hayley know I was going to. I was still in view sight. But I wasn't going any farther then I had too. I leaned against a tree and stayed on guide keeping an eye on Hayley.

Matt followed Tyler. But he first looked back to me. I gave him a smile to tell him I was fine. He smiled back at me. He then went with Tyler and Hayley. I know this wasn't Matt first time being down here. He usually takes Hayley down here with Elijah.

After a while I checked my phone to see if any one texted me updates on what is going one. I know Klaus and Elijah had something important to do. That's why I came down here expect for Elijah. But no word. That worries me. Usually, they have texted me something by now. What was so important that they couldn't tell me? Does it have to do with the witch and vampire that is contacted to Hayley? I hate when they don't tell me anything.


	34. Chapter 34

After a while I checked my phone to see if any one texted me updates on what is going one. I know Klaus and Elijah had something important to do. That's why I came down here expect for Elijah. But no word. That worries me. Usually, they have texted me something by now. What was so important that they couldn't tell me? Does it have to do with the witch and vampire that is contacted to Hayley? I hate when they don't tell me anything.

*Matt's POV*

Rebekah has been moving around the trees. But the whole time you could still see her. She didn't want to come any father in and I don't blame her after I found out what she went throw. But it was sweet of her still bringing Hayley down here even if she doesn't like to come here.

I have been keeping my eye on her. I didn't want anyone to bother her or be rude to her. I then saw some talking to her. She didn't look that pleased to see him. Was that one of them that attacked her? I know Rebekah saw one of their faces but won't say anything because Hayley needs to trust them.

I then went over to them. Rebekah and the guy didn't see me coming over. I could now tell that Rebekah was getting really annoyed with this guy. If he didn't leave her alone soon it wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I am still surprised to see you here." I heard the guy say to her.

"Hayley wanted to come down here. So, I come along too. Deal with it." Rebekah told him.

"What you Mikaelsons don't trust us to take care of her? One of our own." He told her.

"Listen here wolf, she is part of my family. So, where ever she goes a Mikaelson will be right behind her. Truthfully, I don't believe you can protect her when I know there is traitors that she doesn't know about." Rebekah told him.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked now making my presence known.

Now see the guy's face I know who it is. Oliver. Jackson's right-hand man. I wasn't wanted so pleased how he was talking to my girlfriend. I then stood closer to her.

"Nothing. Just having a little talk. But he was just leaving now. Won't you." Rebekah said.

Oliver gave her one more look and then left us. I watched him walk away. When he was good out of hearing. I turned to Rebekah. I could tell she was still annoyed and angry now.

"What was that all about? Rebekah don't say nothing because I know you better. That was something." I told her.

She sighed and looked away for a moment. She then looked at me and said,

"I will tell you later when there is less ears listening in."

"Okay." I told her.

I then heard her phone buzz. She looked at it. She looked consured. She quickly texted back and then put it away. She walked away from me without another word. She was heading towards Hayley.

"It's time to go. We need to get home." Rebekah said to Hayley and Tyler.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked consured.

"Don't know. But Klaus just texted me saying we need to get back now. So, come on." She told her.

"Excuse me, last time I checked Hayley oversaw herself. She doesn't have to take orders for you. She can stay if she wants." Jackson said to her.

"Jackson, we never got off the wrong foot. But if you get in my away now you will regret it. Trust me. You are not my first Alfa I took on and probably won't be my last. So, your choice." Rebekah told him. Or more like warned him.

"Don't worry Jackson. Rebekah is only thinking of my wellbeing. Something must be going on. So, we should be heading back." Hayley said.

I could tell Hayley wanted to keep the peace between her two families. But that is going to be hard. Mostly, when they both think they are right. Hayley gave Jackson and Eve a hug and then we headed off. But not before Rebekah gave the pack one last warning look.


	35. Chapter 35

I could tell Hayley wanted to keep the peace between her two families. But that is going to be hard. Mostly, when they both think they are right. Hayley gave Jackson and Eve a hug and then we headed off. But not before Rebekah gave the pack one last warning look.

When we got back Klaus and Elijah was standing there waiting for us. Rebekah looked at her brothers confused. She hates not knowing what is going on. But they like to keep her with Hayley because Hayley and Rebekah have this special connection.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked.

"The power bunch up there thinks they found something that can help. Or give us time to find them." Klaus told us.

"Klaus if you call us the power bunch again I promise you that I will be your worse nightmare. You know I can be." Davina told Klaus. That girl has no fear of him. That is why she is great for Kol. She was made for this family.

"Will you follow us please? They won't tell us until we all were here." Elijah said.

We all went up to where Davina, Bonnie, Luke, Liv, and Kol was at. They were there trying to find something that could help Hayley with what is going on. I really hope there is something that we can do. Hayley needs to take some of this stress off. It's not good for her or the baby.

"They say you figured something out." Hayley asked hopeful.

I am with her being hopeful. There has to be something out there we could do. If anyone could find it they would be the ones to find out. I hope it's nothing dangerous. They is a caught with it. We really don't need that right now.

"Yes. But we are not saying it would work. It is right now the only thing we could find right now." Davina told us.

"That would be?" Elijah asked.

"You guys have to keep an opened mind. Mostly, you Hayley." Bonnie told us.

"We try to break the bond throw Hayley. They had to us Hayley's blood to make it work. So, we think if we could find the magic that doesn't belong there we can break it." Luke told us.

"How dangerous is that? Will that hurt Hayley and the baby?" Elijah asked worried.

I looked over to Hayley to see what she is feeling right now. I could tell she was thinking it all over. I won't blame her for not wanting to do it if it was going to hurt her or the baby. I could tell the others were going to against it.

"No hell way. You are not going to put my daughter in that risk. When there could be a risk that you could hurt her. There has to be another way." Klaus said.

"For right now there is no other way. Any ways it is not your choose little wolvie. It is Hayley's choose. She will be also the one who will be going up against the risk. Not just that baby. So, shut your mouth and these see what the mother wants. Not you." Liv spatter at Klaus.

This is why I like Liv. She will not be scared to put anyone in their place. Mostly, Klaus. She will defiantly be good for Tyler. We then all looked at Hayley to see what she has to say. She looked down at her belly. She has to think what is best for her and that baby.

"So, Hayley? What do you think?" Davina asked her.

"There is no other way that you could find right now? Tell me the truth." Hayley asked.

"No. Right now this is all we have. It will take us much longer to even find something that could lead us somewhere else. I don't think we have that time. Either way you are not safe." Freya told her truthful.

"Then what do we need to do?" Hayley asked.

"Are you kidding me Hayley? You are really going to put our daughter life in that risk?" Klaus asked.

"Either way we are in a risk. At least with this one it is with people we trust and won't kill us. So, yes we are taking the risk. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Hayley told Klaus. More like made it clear to him this is what happening and there is no changing it.

Then we all headed to get everything together. I joined Hayley to keep her company while everyone else is busy getting what the witches need. I was nervous about this. I could tell Hayley was too. But it is what needs to be done to keep her and that baby safe. Let's just hope it works and there is no risks.


	36. Chapter 36

Then we all headed to get everything together. I joined Hayley to keep her company while everyone else is busy getting what the witches need. I was nervous about this. I could tell Hayley was too. But it is what needs to be done to keep her and that baby safe. Let's just hope it works and there are no risks.

"I know you probably don't want to be asked this. But I'm going to ask. How do you feel about it all?" I asked her.

"Truth or lie?"

"Truth." I answered her.

"I am scared. But I would never tell them that. What if this doesn't work? Then what? What can happen? I just have all these questions and scenario going throw my mind." She told me.

"Hayley, I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be okay. But I would be lying to you. We made a promise when we became friends. We won't lie to each other. I will say this, whatever happens you know we all will be here and figure it out. Always and forever." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. I think we have been with these Mikaelsons to long. You just used their quote." She told me. I didn't realize I used the Mikaelson's words. But I couldn't help but snicker about it.

*Rebekah's POV*

I walked about into the compound with the stuff I had to get. It wasn't easy getting all of this, but I did it. I walked past the living room area. I saw Hayley and Matt sitting in there talking. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. When did you get back? Everything went well I take it." Matt asked me when he saw me.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I told them.

"Do we want to know how many dead?" Hayley asked.

"Surprisingly none. But I do damage." I told them truthfully.

"Of course, you did." Matt told me.

"I am going to check in with the others. We will come and get you guys when it's time. Deal?" I said.

"Deal." Hayley said.

I walked away. I really hope this works. Hayley means a lot to me. She has become a sister to me. So, if anything happens to her and this baby. Klaus won't have time to do anything. I will already be on it. I walked into the room everyone expect for Matt and Hayley was in. I put the stuff down and looked at everyone. So now what?

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone to get this stuff. We don't want any more problems then what we have." Klaus said.

"Have a little faith in me brother." I told him.

"Rebekah, really?" Klaus said getting annoyed.

"You really have little faith in me. Noted on that. But don't worry. There were not dead bodies left my walk away. Not like someone I know." I told him.

"Enough both of you." Elijah said.

"Did you have any problem finding everything?" Freya asked me.

"No problem. It was all right where you and Davina told me they would be." I told them.

They went to work finishing everything. Then it was time. I went to get Matt and Hayley. Elijah joined me. I know he came to make sure she was okay and everything. Make sure this is what she wants. Also, let her know he stands behind her. He really loves her. I can tell.


	37. Chapter 37

They went to work finishing everything. Then it was time. I went to get Matt and Hayley. Elijah joined me. I know he came to make sure she was okay and everything. Make sure this is what she wants. Also, let her know he stands behind her. He really loves her. I can tell.

We then headed to Matt and Hayley. They were still where we left them. I looked at them both. It is time. I then said,

"It's time."

"Are you sure about this Hayley? We can always find another away." Elijah told her.

"I am sure about it." She told him.

*Matt's POV*

I gave Hayley a small smile for reassuring. We all went to where the everyone was at. I could tell Hayley was nervous. Everyone was ready for us. The witches were all ready. They were all in a circle waiting.

"Hayley please comes into the middle. We can start." Davina said to her.

Hayley did what she said. The witches closed the circle. I went by Rebekah. We just stood there waiting. I really hope this works. Then the witches started to chant something in a different language. I couldn't tell what they were saying.

When it was all over the room went quiet. We all looked at the witches and Hayley. We were all scared to say anything. Hayley was still standing where she was. She looked at Davina and asked,

"Did it work?"

"I really think it did." Davina answered her.

"So, now what?" Kol asked going over to Davina.

"We protect our family." Elijah said going over to Hayley.

"How? We are not safe here. Mostly, Hayley and the baby." Rebekah said.

"I know that sister. We will figure something out. We must do something. As a family." Klaus said.

"How about we get out of town for a while? Hayley is no more linked too them. So, we can go without anyone knowing." Rebekah suggested.

I looked at Bonnie. She was looking at me. We have the same thought. It might be the only away until we figure out who is trying to hurt the Mikaelson. I know Klaus won't want to leave. But to safe Hayley and his child it might be the only away. Rebekah is right. We have leave for a while. I then said,

"We all go to Mystic Falls."


	38. Chapter 38

"We all go to Mystic Falls."

We packed our things up. We then got into the cars and headed out. It was dark out when we left. We wanted to leave without anyone knowing.

I looked over to Rebekah. She was looking out the window. I then looking over to Hayley. She looks like she was asleep, but I know she wasn't. She was probably just trying to relax.

"When we get to Mystic Falls, where are we staying at? Klaus and I neither have a place as our own." Rebekah asked.

"Don't worry sister. We can just compel someone to let us stay at their place." Klaus said.

"We are not doing that. I already took care of it all. Stefan and Damon said we can stay with them only." I told them.

"Wow, I am surprised they are opening their doors to us. Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"They are doing this for Hayley. They want to help protect her." I told them.

Klaus looked over to Elijah. They both looked surprised. We just stayed quiet after that. The rest of they away I just rested. Rebekah had the same idea. She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I just put my head on top of hers. I just relaxed.

When we finally got there, I got looked out the window to see everyone waiting for us. I looked down to see Rebekah was still asleep.

"Hey Rebekah, we are here." I said waking her up.

Rebekah starched when she woke up. She looked around. We got out of the cars. I walked right up to everyone. Caroline and Elena gave me a hug.

"We missed you." Caroline told me.

"I missed you guys too." I told them.

"That was where you ran off to Bonnie. Why you took Tyler with you." Damon said looking over to Bonnie, Liv, Luke, and Tyler.

"Yeah. Matt called for help. So, I thought why not take these guys came to help." Bonnie told them.

"Then why did you go Tyler?" Damon asked.

"Why not? A good friend need help. Someone had to keep any eye on these guys." Tyler said.

"Don't let him fool you. He went because of Liv." Caroline stated.

We all laughed about it. We all headed inside. They had rooms already for us. I helped them take the bags up to the rooms.

It felt nice coming home. Being somewhere I know. But I can call New Orleans home too. That home is under attack to where it's not safe.

*Rebekah's POV*

The boys took our bags to our rooms. They are so sweethearts. Even Klaus when he wants too. I was staying near Hayley right now. Just to keep an eye on her for a while. We want to make sure it all worked.

We were sitting in the library with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Everyone else was doing their own things. I was sitting with Hayley on one of the couches.

"How are you feeling Hayley?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel fine. How are we going to know that it worked?" Hayley asked.

"If nothing happens in a few days it worked. Right Bonnie?" I asked looking at Bonnie.

"It worked. We know it. It's hard to explained." Bonnie told us.

"Well, if it didn't, we will just go to New Orleans and show them who is really in charge." Klaus said from the door away.

"That is always your answer. You know that won't work. There are other ways." Caroline told him.

"I know love. But that is my favorite away." He said.

"Nikaus, we are not going to make our home a war zone." Elijah said appearing next to him.

"I am with Elijah on this one. If we want to make that place safe and peaceful one day for the little one and everyone." Matt said.

We just hanged around the library for a while. We were catching everyone up on everything. They were catching us up about around here.


	39. Chapter 39

We just hanged around the library for a while. We were catching everyone up on everything. They were catching us up about around here.

We have been hiding out in Mystic Falls for a while now. Hayley is saved now. The spell has worked. But we know we had to go back. We couldn't hide forever.

"There you are." I heard from the door away of the library to see Matt. I was hanging out in there.

"Here I am." I said.

"Will you come with me? I have a surprise for you." Matt told me.

"A surprise. Where are you taking me off to?" I asked curious.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. But I know you will love it." He told me.

"Being cocky are we." I said to him.

"A little bit. But I know what you like." He said.

"Fine. Take me away." I said leaving with him.

*Matt's POV*

I took Rebekah's hand so I could take her to her surprise. I wanted to do something special with her while we back in Mystic Falls. I wanted to take her to my favorite place. Finding out this place has meaning to her.

We vamped speed to the spot. Rebekah followed me. We stopped and she looked at me. I now want to walk with her normal.

"Which way now?" She asked me.

"This away." I said taking her hand.

We walked for a bit until we hit a clearing. It looked over the whole town of Mystic Falls.

"Wow. You can see everything up here." She told me.

"Yeah. I come up here when I need some time to think or just want to be alone. This has to be my favorite spot in town." I told her.

"You wanted to share it with me. Awe Matt." She said.

"Why won't I want to share it with my favorite girl." I told her. "Also, it is something special for you. Remember you told me about a post you loved to go to get away when you were once human."

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago Matt. I don't even know where it would be at or if it still excises." She said.

"Well, I did research and everything. Also, you marked it. Remember?" I said taking her over to a boulder that have been here forever.

"Oh my gosh. This can be it." She said looking at her initials into the boulder.

"I always came up her and wondered what that meant. I never know that these was your initials carved into this boulder." I told her.

"This was the one spot I could get away from everyone. Even after I was turned into vampire this was where I went to just hide away. I can't believe it's still here." She said.

"You mean either. But now it can be our favorite get away or hide away spot." I told her.

"I would love that Matt." She said.

We then just sat there on the boulder looking out at the town. Moments like this I always want to last.

But I know this wasn't forever even if we were. We were going to have to head back home. Back to New Orleans. I was ready to go back and get our home back.


End file.
